The present invention relates in general to a method for cleaning flat fabrics, especially sails for sailboats, in which at least one cleaning solution is applied to the flat fabric in a washing apparatus. The invention relates furthermore to a cleaning apparatus for cleaning such flat fabrics, especially sails.
Large, cumbersome flat fabrics like sails cannot reasonably be cleaned using conventional methods. Yacht sails often reach a size of over 100 m2 and are made of stiff, often tempered sail fabric that must be creased as little as possible, because creases damage the tempering and can cause the sail to lose its shape. Conventional washing methods, in which the fabric to be washed is placed in a washing drum, wetted, and washed, are not suitable for sails and similar flat fabrics. The sheer size alone and the corresponding weight of the sail make it impossible to place it easily in a washing drum. In addition, several washing cycles have to be carried out for which several separate volumes of washwater must be used since the washwater made dirty by the rough cleaning at the beginning cannot be used for a later washing cycle. The various washing cycles and rinsing cycles result in a high consumption of water, energy, and time in conventional cleaning methods. Moreover, the back-and-forth tumbling usually causes damage to the sail fabric.